Runaway
by jesusfreak792
Summary: When Ash and Misty start fighting a lot, Elizabeth runs away from home and retreats to the safety in Palette town. But when Ash and Misty can't find Elizabeth anywhere, can they stop arguing and look for their little girl together? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for allowing me to use her characters. Learn about Aiden, Michelle and Lizzie. - /u/2086119/nyislandersgirl


**When Ash and Misty start fighting a lot, Elizabeth runs away from home and retreats to safety in Palette town. But when Ash and Misty can't find Elizabeth anywhere, can they stop arguing and look for their little girl together?**

(Scene opens with Elizabeth studying upstairs, when she hears her parents fighting again.)

Ash: Why are you always making me look stupid in front of people?

Misty: I didn't, I was just merely pointing out that Treeko evolved four months after you caught it.

Ash: It was five!

Misty: No, it was four! I know because you called me a day after it evolved into a Grovyle. We also talked about making a Coffee Bean Pizza!

Ash: Oh yeah, then I said we couldn't because Brock would go caffeine crazy all over the Pokemon Center.

Misty: Oh yeah. **Chuckles**

Ash: But still, you didn't have to say it in front of all my colleagues!

**Just then Elizabeth grunted in her room, slamming down her pencil and ran downstairs.**

Elizabeth: Mom, dad, stop!

Misty: What is it Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: I'm trying to study and I can't do that with you two yelling.

Ash: Sorry pumpkin. Mom and I are discussing a matter, but we weren't yelling.

Elizabeth: Well, then I guess it was my imagination. **(scoffs) **Sorry.

Ash: Elizabeth Dilynne, do not back talk me.

Elizabeth: Why? **(arrogantly)**

Ash: That's it. Go to your room!

**Stomps upstairs and slams the door.**

Elizabeth: I shouldn't have to deal with this! I'm trying to study. I know what I'll do.

**She then takes her Skitty book bag and put in her homework, a pair of pajamas, two dresses, Mudkip's pokeball, and an extra pokeball from her father's closet. She then goes down the back steps and slips out the back door.**

(Scene opens as Elizabeth reaches the sign from Cerulean City. She knew left led to Pewter city, and right led to Palette town.)

Elizabeth: I just don't understand. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Anyway, I left, so I wanna think

good thoughts. I'll head to Grandma's house, so I can sleep. Then I'll head over to Professor Oak's

research center in the morning. Maybe, I can hide with some of dad's pokemon. **She was so busy **

**talking to herself, she didn't realize the injured Pidgey, until she tripped over it. **Umph! Ow, that

hurt!

Pidgey: Pidge. Pidgey!

Elizabeth: **Sees Pidgey **Oh my Gosh! Are you ok? **Picks up the small bird Pokemon, then feels a **

**small gap between two segments of it's right wing.**

Pidgey: Pidgey! **Cries in pain**

Elizabeth: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I better get you to the Pokemon Center now!

**Runs all the way to Palette Town's Pokemon Center, not stopping even to take a breath. She ran two miles before reaching the center.**

(Scene opens with Elizabeth running into the Pokemon Center.)

Elizabeth: Nurse Joy! Help! **Nurse Joy comes running down to the reception desk.**

Nurse Joy: Oh no! **She takes the small bird Pokemon from Elizabeth and calls Chansey on the intercom. **I need a small stretcher for a bird pokemon. **Just then Chansey brings the stretcher. Nurse Joy and Chansey then run into the operating room.**

Elizabeth: I hope Pidgey will be ok.

Voice: Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth turns to find her father's childhood friend Cassie standing behind her.**

Elizabeth: Cassie?

Cassie: Elizabeth. **Hugs the girl. **What are you doing here?

Elizabeth: I found an injured Pidgey while I was running aw- I mean, I found the Pidgey when I was running outside at grandma's house.

Cassie: Oh. Will it be ok?

Elizabeth: I don't know.** Cassie and Elizabeth simultaneously look at the door that leads to the operating room. **I hope so.

Cassie: I'm sure it'll be fine. Would you like me to stay here with you? I have time, I just have to pick up an order.

Elizabeth: It's ok. Is that it? **She points to the small box on the reception desk. Cassie walks over ****and looks at the box.**

Cassie: Yep, that's it. Well, I guess I'll go then. But if you need me, you know where the farm is. **Cassie goes out the door. **

(Meanwhile at the Katchem house. Scene opens at the house with Misty finishing making supper.)

Misty: **Yelling** Ash, Lizzie, supper!

**Just then Ash runs down the stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder.**

Ash: Yum, smells good.

Pikachu: Pika Pi, Pika Kachu Pi.

Ash: Yeah, I haven't seen Lizzie either. Why don't you go up and tell her supper's ready.

Pikachu: Pika.

**Pikachu heads upstairs and doesn't find Elizabeth in her room. He then looks in the bathroom, Ash and Misty's room and then the twins' room. Pikachu was starting to worry. He took a last look in each room before coming back down to Ash.**

Misty: Is she coming?

Pikachu: Pika chu Pika.

Misty: What! You can't find her. I'll look outside.

Ash: I'll go look at the gym. Maybe she's goofing off with the Pokemon.

**Ash ran to the gym and found nothing but the leaky sink, and Pysduck walking around. After returning Psyduck to it's Pokeball, Ash runs back home.**

Misty: Did you find her?

Ash: No. Did you?

Misty: No.

Ash: Dammit.

Misty: I'll see if your mom's seen her.

**A few minutes later.**

Delia: No Misty, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Elizabeth.

Misty: Well thanks anyway. We'll keep looking. **Hangs up. **Ash! Your mom hasn't seen her. **Ash runs over to Misty and hugs her tight.**

Ash: It's ok Mist, we'll find her. **Goes outside and flicks a Pokeball off his belt. **Staraptor! Help us find Lizzie! **Staraptor comes out of Pokeball.**

Staraptor: Star Staraptor!

Misty: **Comes out to Ash. **Ashy, where's my baby?

Ash: I don't know, but I have once more idea. **Ash runs in to the house and up to the video phone and dials a number.** Come on Cass, pick up!

Cassie: Hello?

Ash: Hey Cassie.

Cassie: I thought you were at your mom's.

Ash: What? Who said that?

Cassie: Elizabeth said she found a wounded Pidgey outside your mom's house. She's at the Pokemon Center in Palette Town.

Ash: She is? Misty! I found her!

**Misty runs into the house and finds Ash.**

Misty: Oh Ash that's wonderful! **Looks at video screen.** Hey Cassie! Did you find Lizzie?

Cassie: Yes, she's at the Pokemon Center in Palette Town.

Ash: Thanks Cassie. We're gonna come get her. Bye.

Cassie: Bye.

(Scene opens at the Pokemon Center. Lizzie is sitting in the waiting room, when the light above the operating door turns off and Nurse Joy comes out.)

Elizabeth: **Runs to Nurse Joy. **Nurse Joy, will Pidgey be ok?

Nurse Joy: Yes. Pidgey has a bad sprain in its right wing, but if you give the wing a few weeks to heal, Pidgey will be back to flying perfectly.

Elizabeth: Thank God! Can I sleep here, so I can be close to Pidgey.

Nurse Joy: That's not necessary. Pidgey needs to rest, but it can go home tonight, but here, take this. **Rips a small piece of paper off a tablet. **Take this to Professor Oak, he can fill this for you. I would do it myself, but we're low on supplies.

Elizabeth: **Takes paper from Nurse Joy. ** Thank you, I will. **Takes Pidgey and heads for Professor Oak's. **

**After exiting the Pokemon Center, she walks another block to Professor Oak's lab and rings the doorbell.**

_ ~Inside~_

Tracey: I'll get it Professor Oak.

**Tracey comes to the door and opens it.**

Tracey: Elizabeth, what are you doing here? **Sees Pidgey and gasps. **Is that Pidgey ok?

Elizabeth: Yeah, Nurse Joy fixed it up. I just came to get a prescription for Pidgey.

**Professor Oak comes in the room.**

Professor Oak: Hello Elizabeth, what are you doing here?

Tracey: She came for a prescription fill of **(looks at slip) **one 5ml bottle of Lickitung spray and 12 BG Vitamin tablets.

Professor Oak: Ok, That should be easy. Come with me Lizzie. **Elizabeth and Professor Oak leave the room.**

(Scene opens at the Pokemon Center with Ash and Misty running in.)

Misty: Nurse Joy! Are you here?

Nurse Joy: **Comes out to the desk. **Yes?

Ash: Have you seen our daughter?

Nurse Joy: Yes, I saw her just a minute ago.

Misty: Great, where is she?

Nurse Joy: I'm sorry, she just left.

Ash: Do you know where she went?

Nurse Joy: I sent her to Professor Oak's to get a prescription filled.

Misty: What's wrong?

Ash: Remember Mist, Cassie said she found a wounded Pidgey.

Misty: Oh yeah, thanks Nurse Joy.

Ash: Alright, let's go.

(Scene opens with Elizabeth and Professor Oak going to the front door.)

Professor Oak: Bring Pidgey back in a few weeks so I can check on it's progress.

Elizabeth: Ok Professor. Thanks! Bye. (**Yells) **Bye Uncle Tracey!

Tracey: Bye Lizzie.

**Lizzie exits the front and decides to hide out with the Pokemon because it's too dark to travel. So she goes around to the side entrance of the Pokemon field. Right away, Wurmpie comes up to her and licks her.**

Elizabeth: Hey Wurmpie. I've missed you. **(Hugs Wurmpie) **I need to find a warm place to sleep. Can you help?

Wurmpie: Wurmple Wurm!

**Wurmpie leads Elizabeth to a cave where Elizabeth finds Bayleef. Bayleef hears the two come in. Elizabeth places Pidgey in a small rock inside the cave.**

Bayleef: Bay? Bay Bay.

Elizabeth: Hi Bayleef. Would it be ok if I sleep in here tonight?

**Bayleef nodded yes.**

Bayleef: Bay.

Elizabeth: Thanks Bayleef **(Thanks Wurmpie and tells him she'll see him tomorrow.) **I'm running away from home.

Bayleef: Bayleef?

Elizabeth: Because mom and dad are fighting a lot and dad yelled at me, simply when I was asking him to stop yelling at mom.

Bayleef: Bay.

**Just then Elizabeth hears familiar steps coming towards the cave. It was Bulbasaur. She panicked.**

Elizabeth: Bayleef, I have to hide. If Bulbasaur finds me he'll tell the Professor, and I'm not going home.

**Bayleef motioned for Elizabeth to hide beside her facing the cave wall. Luckily, Bulbasaur only took a quick peak in the cave, Bayleef was pretending to sleep. Bulbasaur, not wanting to wake her up, left the cave quietly. Finding such a comfortable spot beside Bayleef, Elizabeth tries to fall asleep.**

(Scene opens with Ash and Misty running to the Professor's house. Ash rings the doorbell.)

Tracey: Don't worry Professor, I'll get it. **(Tracey answers the doorbell.) **Ash?

Ash: Can I come in?

Tracey: Huh? **(sees he's blocking the doorway, he moves.) **Oh yes. Come in.

Misty: Thanks Tracey. Have you seen Elizabeth?

Tracey: Yeah, she just left.

Ash: Aw man! Where was she heading?

Misty: Was she ok?

Tracey: Yeah, she looked fine. But I don't know where she's heading. She just left, without a word.

Misty: Ash?! Where is she?

Ash: I don't know Mist. But I have an idea.

**Ash goes into Professor Oak's Pokemon Reserve.**

Tracey: How will this help?

Ash: You'll see. Bulbasaur! **(Bulbasaur comes running up to him.) **Have you seen Lizzie, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: **(shakes head no) ** Bulbasaur.

Ash: I was sure she'd be here.

**All of the sudden Bayleef runs out to greet Ash.**

Bayleef: Bay.

**Although Bayleef was usually ecstatic to see Ash come, tonight she was moody. And she wanted Ash to know she wasn't happy with him.**

Misty: What's wrong with Bayleef? She's usually your #1 fan.

Ash: I wonder.

**Then Pikachu hops off Ash's shoulder and talks to Bayleef. After a few minutes Pikachu faces Ash.**

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika pi. Pika ka Pikachu. Pika pi kachu Pi Pikachu!

Ash: She is here?!

Misty: Really Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu, Pika Pi. Kachu Pi.

Ash: I know I shouldn't have been so hard on her. Where is she?

Bayleef: Bay, Bayleef.

**After following Bayleef to her cave, which was too small for any of the adults to crawl in, Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and runs in for her. But finds her awake, singing herself the lullaby Misty sings to her when she's sick or scared.**

_ Think of me everyday._

_Hold tight to what I say._

_And I'll be close to you, _

_even from far away._

_Know that wherever you are,_

_it is never to far._

_When you think of me,_

_I'll be with you.__1_

Pikachu: Pikachu Pi?

Elizabeth: Pikachu! It's so good to see you. **(Hugs Pikachu, then stops.) **But if you're here...

Ash: Hi pumpkin.

Misty: Honey, are you ok? We were so worried.

Elizabeth: Yeah, I'm fine. Dad, am I in trouble?

Ash: No. I usually would punish you, but I'm just so glad to see you're safe.

Elizabeth: **(comes out and hugs Ash) **Daddy, I've missed you. And I'm sorry I ran away, and back talked you. I was wrong.

Misty: Thank you for the apology for back talking dad. But really, we should be apologizing. Your dad and I just got carried away with a silly little argument. You were right, we shouldn't yell.

Ash: Especially when you're trying to study hard. I'm sorry pumpkin.

Elizabeth: It's ok. Let's go home.

Misty: It's a bit dark.

Ash: Why don't we stay at grandma's for the night?

Elizabeth: YEAH! Um... Uncle Tracey. Can you keep Pidgey here on the perserve till she recovers? Traveling may not be the best thing for her right no.

Tracey: No problem kiddo.

Misty: Thank you so much Tracey. Well, I guess e'll get going.

Elizabeth: Bye Unle Tracey. Bye Bayleef.

Bayleef: Bayleef! **(tackles Ash and licks.)**

Ash: Ok, ok. You can come along with us.

Bayleef: Bay!

** The End**


End file.
